unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tqler
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Tyler Marvel! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sassmaster15 (talk) 02:30, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Regarding your Tyler Marvel Hey so I see you made a Tyler Marvel page, however I notice you labeled him as a Soul Tracker which is the organization I created, I wish for you to please remove him from that, thank you very much ''I''♣''K''♣ Let's talk If possible I would like to speak with on chat sometime, if your available or Discord perhaps please let me know ASAP ''I''♣''K''♣ Try Wiki Chat first Currently I'm on the Wiki's Chatroom join me there ''I''♣''K''♣ A deals , A deal Saw your new Tyler page. looks great and seems original I'm glad, I am happy and will keep my end of the deal, I will find a way to fit him in the Soul Tracking Unit, give me time to think of a way, until than I'll let you know. ''I''♣''K''♣ Sorry it took so long First and foremost let me apologize for taking so long for helping you get into the Soul Trackers, I just have been extremely busy, and I have just been forgetful as well so I apologize for that, however, I believe I found a way to allow your character to become part of the soul tracker unit, so I'll try to explain this easily as possible in two main key points. So the first thing is, as you already might know the Soul Trackers are not a group of happy people, as stated in the main page, each character was literally born to live a terrible and miserable life, as if they weren't suppose to be born, they live their lives in utter hell, and misery which his will lead them to a horrible death, because every soul tracker is technically a dead person brought back as undead warrior. Now this is important, as you might know each Soul Trackers is represented by a strong negative emotion, which played a huge role in their terrible lives, and ultimately their death, such as Drako being Revenge, or Piers being Loss. Your character's life should be that emotion to the core, which leads me to my second point. Your character's powers must somehow correlate to their emotion like Drako, being able to control Ice, since people know revenge is a dish best served cold, or Kratos whose emotion is Pain, and he uses poison, something that can cause others extreme pain in the slowest ways possible, so have fun and try to be creative with it. I hope this all making sense, if I could put it more simply try molding your character around the emotion you pick, and let the emotion define how you make your character. If you need help I'll try and be on discord, and if not just contact Org he can get to me. Than I'll review your character page when your finished Things I must see in your character: #A Strong negative Emotion that associate with them #YOUR OWN originally story the helps build your character, along with that emotion you chose (your allowed to use the Grim Reaper as character to help make your story. #A power or ability that can represent their emotion. #Be creative and fun with this, I know your a smart guy, so make a nice detailed character, go nuts I have no doubt it will turn out great. Also if you need help finding an emotion I recommend Melancholy, Pride, Rage, or Anguish, however the emotion you pick is entirely up to you. Take as much time as you need ''I''♣''K''♣ Important Message Concerning You Hello Officer Tqler, I hope you're doing well. I am the Chief of Police for the Unbound Reality Wiki/Server. I have been briefed on what happened when the Government was discussing and voting on a big action and thus, I would like to request that you come back to the wiki's Discord server at some point (preferably as soon as possible) to talk with President CouncilOrg about some matters concerning you. Regards, Chief of Police Callum CPW Community Admin (talk) 20:54, July 3, 2019 (UTC) Requested Meeting Hello Tqler, Chief Callum wrote to you yesterday to see if you are able to come back to the wiki's Discord server to meet with me to discuss what had happened and to resolve any questions or concerns that may have arisen. I renew that request today and I hope you will give the courtesy of meeting with me to talk about things related to your conduct. Thanks and I look forward if possible to your return CouncilOrg (talk) 21:41, July 4, 2019 (UTC) President of Unbound Reality Dismissal from Administration Hello Tqler, I just want to relay to you that given your failure to reply to either me or Callum's message on your talk page for some time, the Administration has decided to strip you of your rights. You have been replaced by someone else who can do the job just as well as you can. You are still free to reply back or even come to the Discord server since we are curious as to what happened during the discussion and vote on a big decision that has since been carried out. Until then, take care CouncilOrg (talk) 05:23, July 14, 2019 (UTC) President of Unbound Reality